LA HISTORIA DE SHINING ARMOR
by Gleaming Shield
Summary: Shining Armor no siempre fue el grandioso capitan y heroe en Equestria, como todo pony, el tiene una historia, y aqui, esta como fue desde la infancia del Capitan hasta hacer el principe del Imperio de Cristal
1. Chapter 1

**Me decidí a hacer un fan fic de mi versión de como fue/es la vida de nuestro querido príncipe Shining Armor, espero les guste**

**Cualquier comentario, queja, duda o sugerencia es bien recibida**

_**LA HISTORIA DE SHINING ARMOR: CAPITULO 1 - EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**_

Hace unos años, en Canterlot vivía una pequeña y humilde familia como cualquier otra, integrada por 3 unicornios. Era el sr. Night Light y la sra. Twilight Velvet, quien tenían un pequeño unicornio de hijo, llamado Shining Armor.

Era un día como otros, el sol salio y era hora de que los potrillos y potrancas fueran a la escuela, como los ponys a trabajar. Actualmente, el pequeño Shining Armor iba en el jardín de niños, era su primer día de clases en 2do grado, pues tenia 4 años

"Mami! Papi! Adiba ya es de dia!" Grito Shining Armor después de saltar en la cama de sus padres y abriendo las cortinas dejando que los rayos del sol entraran

"Shining" dijo su papá "Oahhhhh" bostezo el,"Al parecer alguien ya quiere irse a la escuela"

"Aja si papi" contesto Shining muy emocionado

En eso, Twilight Velvet se levanto "Vamos a arreglarte pues" dijo ella mientras iban al cuarto de Shining

El potrillo se sentó en su cama,mientras que su madre lo arreglaba. Le cepillaba su crin, le limpiaba la carita, etc. Después de arreglarlo, y arreglarse a si misma, bajaron a la cocina. Twilight Velvet empezó a preparar el desayuno, mientras que Shining jugaba en la sala con sus juguetes, en este caso, con su peluche favorito que era un lobito blanco que peleaba contra un peluche de oso. En eso, vio a su padre bajar con su armadura de guardia real

"Papi!" Grito el potrillo acercándose a su padre

"Si Shining Armor?" Pregunto el quitándose el casco de su armadura

Shining arrebato el casco de su padre y se lo puso, el cual, le quedaba aun muy grande y pesado "Algún día pode sed como tu?"

"Hay hijo" se agacho Night Light para estar a estatura de su hijo "Seras aun mejor que yo" dijo acomodandole el casco

"Yo quiedo sed un guadia deal de la pincesa Celestia" dijo el parándose con batalla orgullosamente

" Y así sera Shining Armor" contesto su padre mientras le quitaba el casco a su hijo y se lo ponía "Tu padre se debe ir, portate bien hijo"

"Si! Siempe me podto bien" sonrió el unicornio blanco

El unicornio azul solto una risa y se fue de la casa a encargarse de su trabajo como un guardia real. Minutos después, Shining desayunaba junto a su madre, en seguida de acabar, salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia la escuela

"Shining no corras" le ordeno su madre

"Pod que?" Pregunto el

"Acuerdate que es peligroso andar solito así por las calles, además de que puede haber ponys malos, puede pasarte un accidente" le explico Twilight Velvet

"Mmmm, no me podan haced daño a mi!" Dijo brincando el pequeño unicornio "Soy un gandioso guadia deal"

"Pues este guardia real debe tener mucho cuidado" dijo maternalmente la unicornio grisosa mientras abrazaba a su hijo

"Adiós mami" dijo Shining Armor mientras caminaba a la entrada

"Bye hijo" se despidió su madre mientras miraba como se alejaba su hijo, así que decidió acercarse a su maestra

"Disculpe" se acerco ella "Usted es la señorita Sweet Candy?" Pregunto a una unicornio de tez amarilla con crin y cola esponjada de color rosa fiusha con ojos azules

"Así es señora" asintió Sweet Candy

"Bueno, soy la sra. Twilight Velvet, madre de Shining Armor, nada mas quería avisarle que mi hijo aun tiene dificultad de pronunciar la r, para ver si podía ayudarlo a pronunciarla o al menos evitar que le hagan burlas"

"No se preocupe, me encargare de ese pequeñin" sonrio la maestra, para luego despedirse y entrar al salon

.

.

Al estar adentro, Shining Armor estaba muy emocionado, se sentó en la primera silla desocupada que vio. Al estar alli, las clases empezaron, con su típica presentación y manera de unir a todos los potrillos. Shining no dudo en tratar de hacer amigos, y por buena suerte logro hablarle a dos potrillos, un varón y una hembra.

El potrillo era un unicornio de tez verde con cola y melena azul oscuro peinado hacia delante con la punta levantada, y sus ojos eran de color naranja, mientras que la Potrilla era una pony terrenal con la tez de color azul aqua de crin y cola morada oscuro que estaba agarrado con un moño amarillo y sus ojos eran rosas.

En el recreo, los 3 potrillos andaban juntos poniéndose de acuerdo para jugar, en eso, el potrillo verde tropezó y le pego con su cuerno a otro potrillo mayor que iba en 3ro

"Perdón" se disculpo el potrillo verde llamado Blaze "No fue mi intención

"Fíjate por donde vaz" le grito el unicornio mayor de piel café y cola y melena blanca

"No se peleen, fue un accidente" intervino Shiny Moon, la pony terrenal

"No te metas" dijo Ragnar, el pony unicornio mayor

Ante esto, Shining sintió la oportunidad de ser el héroe e intervino también, dijo algunas cosas pero no fue de mucha ayuda

"No hay podque pelear, se que Blaze lo hizo pod accidente, vedad Blaze"

"Ajajajaja" empezó a reir Ragnar "Que vas a hacer bebe?" Empezó a "insultarlo" pero al ser unos potrillos, digamos que sus ofensas no eran tan malas o crueles

"Yo no soy un bebe" gimió Shining Armor a la defensiva

"Ah no?" Siguió diciendo Ragnar "Yo digo que si lo eres"

"Y pod que kes eso" pregunto el pequeño unicornio

"Por que los niños grandes saben hablar bien, y los bebes no saben, no pueden pronunciar la r"

"Pues yo si puedo pronunciadla"

"No no puedes"

"Si puedo!" Chillo Shining Armor

Ragnar ante esto sonrió y lo reto, obviamente, nada cruel a esa edad "Entonces di ferrocarril"

Shining sabia que le iba acostar duro decir eso, pero si se rendía también quedaría en ridiculo y no podría ser el héroe

"Vámonos mejor Shining Armor" le susurro Shiny Moon

"No!" Se negó el unicornio blanco "Les enseñare que si puedo decid eso; fedocadil"

Ante esto recibió las risas de varios potrillos que habían visto toda la escena, el pequeño potrillo blanco no resistió la pena y salio corriendo seguido de Shiny Moon

"Eso no fue nada bueno" le dijo enojado Blaze a Ragnar, pero este solo soltó bruscamente aire de su nariz (como los toros) asustando a Blaze que luego salio corriendo. Shining corrió a una esquina donde empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos

"Shining no llores" dijo su amiga "No es cierto lo que dijeron ellos"

"Si lo es" empezó a llorar el "Soy un bebe, nose decid esa leta"

"Hay no por no poder decir esa letra significa que eres un bebe" agrego Blaze "Los guardias reales acuerdate que somos fuertes y valientes, no lloramos por esas cosas"

Esto causo que Shining Armor dejara de llorar y se tranquilizara, empezando a sonreír "Tienes dazon Blaze" dijo secándose las lágrimas

"Vayamos de nuevo al salón, ya toco el timbre" dijo Shiny mientras los 3 entraban de nuevo a clases tratando de recordar el momento, aunque para Shining se le hizo duro ya que aun estaba avergonzado de lo sucedido...

**Ojala les haya gustado, me encantaría saber que piensan de este fan fic para continuarlo xD**

**Saludos de México!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Una charla

**Me decidí a hacer un fan fic de mi versión de como fue/es la vida de nuestro querido príncipe Shining Armor, espero les guste**

**Cualquier comentario, queja, duda o sugerencia es bien recibida**

_**LA HISTORIA DE SHINING ARMOR: CAPITULO 2 - UNA CHARLA**_

Shining Armor intent olvidar lo sucedido en ese recreo, pero ahora, el potrillo hablador que entro se volvio callado, magicamente de una hora a otra. Al finalizar las clases, cada potrillo fue recojido por sus padres. En el camino del "Jardin de niños mágico" a su casa, Shining no dijo nada

"Cariño" hablo Twilight Velvet "te sientes bien?"

Shining ante esto la volteo a ver y le sonrío mientras asentía con la cabeza

"Vienes muy callado" intento sacar tema para hablar Velvet

"No tengo ganas de hablad" respondio el pequeño unicornio blanco

A su madre se le hizo raro ver aquel comportamiento de su hijo, así que decidio tratar de ver que es lo que le pasaba. En vez de dirijirse a su casa, se desvío ella a una heladería que estaba en el camino donde se sentaron ambos a comerse un cono de helado

"Te gusta tu helado hijo?" pregunto Twilight Velvet

"Aja" contesto animado Shining Armor con la nieve cubierta del helado de chocolate "Esta muy dico"

"Oh Shining" rio levemente su madre mientras que con su magia levantaba una servilleta y limpiaba la boquita de su hijo

"Oh! Oh!" grito emocionado Shining Armor "Yo quiedo intentad" en eso, intento hacer magia con su cuerno, hacía presión, cerraba los ojos para concentrarse pero le resultaba en vano. Después de que trato unos segundos mejor se detuvo

"Ashhhh no puedo" se resigno comiendose su helado

"No te preocupes hijo" le sonrío la unicornio grisosa "Cuando creezcas mas, ya podras controlar bien tu magia"

"Eso espedo" comía su helado Shining Armor ahora si muy animado como siempre

Ante esto, Twilight Velvet vio la oportunidad de hablar con su hijo sobre su día en la escuela así que lo aprovecho para preguntar disimuladamente

"Y Shining, cuentame. Que tal tu día en la escuela?"

"mmmmm" se puso a pensar su hijo "Bien, si me divedti" mintio en esa parte tratando de evitar decir lo de Ragnar

"Hiciste amiguitos?"

"mmmmm" hizo el como si pensara "Si! Tengo mas amigos, Shiny Moon y Blaze"

"Que lindos nombres" agrego su madre

"Aja!" empezo a emocionarse el pequeño para luego de un rato terminar su helado y soltar un pequeño eructo "Uy perdon"

"No te preocupes hijo, volvamos a casa" y así ambos regresaron a su casa

.

.

Ya de regreso, Shining jugaba en el patio/jardín de su casa, aunque ya andubiera mas alegre y motivado, aun quería demostrar su valentía y que el no era un bebe por solo no saber pronunciar esa letra, así que según el' su juego era entrenar. Duro todo el día afuera, pero lo que no sabia, es que su madre lo miraba desde la ventana. Ya en la tarde como a las 6:30 p.m. alcanzo a oír que la puerta se abrió, era su esposo Night Light que al llegar se tiro en el sillón mientras se quitaba el casco

"Oughhhhh" dijo el agotado

"Hola amor" se acerco Twilight Velvet a darle un beso

"Donde esta Shining Armor?" Pregunto el

"Afuera creo que jugando" respondió Twilight "Mira ven" fueron ambos hacia una ventana donde se alcanzaba ver a su patio

" Siento que le paso algo a Shining" explico la unicornio

"Y por que crees eso velvet? Luego exageras casos" se burlo su esposo

"Night!" Twilight Velvet le dio un codazo en su casco delantero "Es enserio"

"Jajajaja ya pues cariño, que paso o que?" Dijo un poco mas calmado el unicornio azul

"Cuando lo recogí no hablo como usualmente lo hace, tuve que comprarle helado para que se animara, y bueno, el resto del día, a jugado algo inusual para el, finje ser un caballero rudo o cosas así, que implica violencia"

"Hay relajate, es normal que un niño a su edad haga eso" respondió Night viendo a su esposa "Miralo ahora juega normal" pero al voltear hacia afuera, vieron a Shining Armor brincando bruscamente sobre unas flores, sin embargo, Shining consideraba malo hacer eso ya que eran seres vivos

"Tu crees" levanto una ceja Twilight Velvet

"Bueno" se mordió el labio Night Light "No se entonces la verdad"

"Pues usa tu poder paternal, ve y averigua" lo empujo hacia la puerta

Night se resistió a ir y se detuvo "Y si vas tu?"

"Night. Tu eres hombre, y el un varón, se comprenden mejor" abrió la puerta con su magia y saco a su esposo con la fuerza.

.

.

Night Light estaba nervioso, la verdad, aun eso de paternidad le resultaba difícil así que trato de actuar naturalmente "Hola Shining"

"Hola papa" saludo Shining sin ir a abrazarlo como comúnmente o hacia pues ahora estaba utilizando o practicando con la magia de su cuerno

"Que haces niño?" Se acerco el

"Quiedo tened magia ya" contesto el pequeño

"Por que tan pronto?" Se sentó Night Light a su lado

Shining se detuvo y se sentó alado de su padre "Es que, hoy, en la escuela, me dijedon bebe"

"Quien te dijo eso?"

"Un niño gande llamado Dagnad"

"Y por que te molesto que te diga bebe? No tiene nada de malo?" Explicó su padre

"Pedo yo no soy un bebe" se cruzo de casco como haciendo puchero el potrillo "Dijo que eda un bebe podque no se hablad bien"

"Claro que sabes hablar bien" intento animarlo su padre "Nada mas que se te dificulta aun eso, a todos nos pasa, a cada pony se le complica hacer algo ya que nadie es perfecto, ya podrás decirlo"

"Pedo, los guadias deales si saben hablad bien, no como yo" decía en mismo tono el niño

"Pfffff... claro que no Shining" aclaro su padre "Mirame, soy un guardia real y aun no se hablar bien solo oye este trabalenguas que no se decir: Un parangua blaaaa" se trabo Night Light, así que decidió seguir "con una paranguaricutirimicuara tubieron un paranguaricutirimicua ahhhhh!" Se volvió a trabar, lo cual, aliento a Shining de una buena manera que se calmo

"Vez hijo, aun te falta mucho por aprender" sino acariciando su hombro

"Gacias papi" le dio un abrazo el potrillo

"Aquí estaré contigo hijo para cuando me ocupes" siguieron abrazados hasta que Night Light termino el abrazo y con su mágica trajo a Coby (así se llama el peluche de lobo) y a Polo (el peluche de oso) y empezó a mover a Polo con su magia finjiendo gruñidos

"ROAR! Voy a vencerte Coby" hizo una voz ronca Night Light

Shining Armor ante esto río y con sus cascos movió a Coby "Gdddd... pod supuesto que no!" Entro a la casa con el muñeco

Night nada mas se enternecio y entro "Sabia que lo lograría" le susurro a su esposa sobre animar a su hijo

"Ya quisieras Night! Andabas de miedoso y no querías ir!" Respondió en el mismo tono Velvet "Que te dijo?"

"En un ratito te digo" y ante esto padre e hijo subieron a jugar en la habitación de Shining

.

.

Después de jugar, cenaron los 3 en familia para después ver la tele juntos. Como a las 8:25 p.m. shining armor cayo dormido en cascos de su madre. Ella con cariño y amor cargo a su hijo con su magia y lo subió hasta su cama, donde le arreglo la cama y lo acostó a dormir. Se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y bajo con su esposo, donde hablaron de lo sucedido con Shining en la escuela

**Ojala les haya gustado, quería agradecer a Heron y Crimson White y a Eyedragon Ancalagon quienes han dejado reviews ^^ y en especial un gran agradecimiento a "Eyedragon Ancalagon" quien me mando un grandioso mensaje que me gusto mucho, y mando buenas sugerencias que pondré en un futuro**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mi amiga

**Me decidí a hacer un fan fic de mi versión de como fue/es la vida de nuestro querido príncipe Shining Armor, espero les guste**

**Cualquier comentario, queja, duda o sugerencia es bien recibida**

_**LA HISTORIA DE SHINING ARMOR: CAPITULO 3 - MI AMIGA**_

Después de varios días de clase y acoplarse, los potrillos ya llevaban 1 mes en clases, así que la rutina para Shining Armor era mas fácil. Aun se apenaba un poco de no poder pronunciar la r, pero con sus amigos se le olvidaba todo. Ahora tenia muchos mas amigos de distintas edades en su escuela, pero aun prefería estar con Blaze y Shiny Moon. Era un fin de semana, la familia de Shining Armoe decidió ir al parque a pasar un tiempo. Al llegar Shining salio corriendo hacia todos los juegos para divertirse

Corrió rápido para el y por no poder frenar se estrello contra un poste "Hayyyyy" se Sobo la cabeza

"Estas bien?" Se acerco alguien a el

"Si, si, un ligedo golpecito en mi cabeza" al decir la frase, Shining vio a una pequeña potranca de su edad pero muy chica y delgada de mirada tierna, era una pegaso rosa claro de crin y cola morado,amarillo y rosa oscuro "Hola me llamo Shining Admod"

"Jeje no sabes decir la erre" se río ligeramente la potranca "me llamo Mi Amore Cadenza, pero me dicen Cadence "

"Pedo que nombe tan ladgo" dijo confiadamente el unicornio blanco

"Jejeje asi me lo puso mi mamá, tiene que ver con el amor" explico ella

Shining sintió una linda conexión hacia ella "Quiedes sed mi amiga?"

"Sipi!" Acepto Cadence de manera rápida mientras hablaban juntos, y luego empezaron a jugar. Se correaban, bromeaban, se escondían, etc, pero, para ambos era un momento divertido. Mientras jugaban a corretearse, iban perdidos en su mundo, usando su imaginación extrema

"No me alcanzadas Cadence!" Grito Shining de manera amistosa

"Ya veras que si" contesto la pegaso mientras extendía sus alas y volaba hacia el

"AJAJAJAJA" se oian las risas de ambos niños, pero cuando Cadence iba corriendo su casco se atoro con una rama haciéndola caer y raspando se uno de sus cascos

"Hay no" pensó Shining Armor con algo de culpa "Estas bien?" Pregunto el mientras miraba que a Cadence se le salían unas lágrimas

"S-s-si" dijo entre sollozos Cadence "M-m-me duele" repitió mientras miraba que en su casco delantero izquierdo tenia un raspón que salian unas gotas de sangre

"No llodes" pidió en unicornio mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en una banqueta del piso. Intento apurarse para ir por papel con su madre, y luego regreso para limpiar la herida

"Mida, ya no hay sangre, ya esta limpio" enseño Shining orgullosamente "Ya no te doleda" dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas

Cadence sonrió y pudo tranquilizarse mientras miraba a Shining ponerle una bandita/curita. Se quedaron allí sentados después del mini-accidente mientras hablaban

"Entonces sabes usar la magia de tu cuerno?" Pregunto Cadence

"Mm mm un poquitin, te muestro?"

Cadence asintió con su cabeza. Ante esto, el unicornio blanco se levanto y señalo hacia una pequeña roca de lo lejos "Mira" y empezó a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y hacer fuerza. Empezó a moderse los labios y a levantar la cabeza, al abrir los ojos vio a la roca en el aire que se tambaleaba un poco, movió su cabeza con lentitud hacia Cadence dejando la roca en su casco

"Ta dan" se cadmio a si mismo

"Wow" dijo impresionada Cadence "Desde cuando sabes hacer eso?"

"Aammmmm, desde ahodita".admitió Shining "Jamas había podido haced eso, hasta hoy"

"Wow" repitió Cadence aplaudiendo alegremente

"Oye y tienes hermanos?" Pregunto Cadence inocentemente

"Ammmmm no, no tengo hedmanos, tu si?" Pregunto el unicornio blanco

"Aja, un hermano mayor, llamado Blueblood" explico Cadence "Somos muy unidos, siempre le ayuda y jugamos juntos"

Llevaban mucho tiempo ya hablando juntos, se perdía la noción del tiempo allí sentados juntos, pero de repente se oyó que llamaba a Cadence

"Oh Shining Armor me debo de ir" se levantó Cadence

"Pod que?"

"Mi tía ya me llama"

"Tu tía?"

"Si, un gusto haberte conocido y ser amigos" y ante esto salió volando. El unicornio se quedó parado allí, pero entro en razón y empezó a correr tras ella, se había olvidado preguntarle cosas como donde vivía, en que escuela iba, si se hablarían de nuevo, y cosas así. Cuando ya llevaba distancia sintió como empezó a elevarse, observo hacia debajo de el y no tocaba piso, pudo sentir que estaba inmovilizado, que poco a poco fue regresando se y alejándose de ella. Despues de unos segundos, vio que estaba siendo cargado por la magia se su padre, Night Light

"A donde ibas tan lejos?" Preguntó el

"Quedia ir con mi amiga" contesto el potrillo

"Pues no señor, sabes que no debes ir lejos" río Night Light mientras regresaban con Twilight Velvet. Al estar allí, los 3 estaban comiendo mientras hablaban y reían.

.

.

Mientras hablaban, a Shining Armor se le escapo lo que no quería decir por pena

"Alguna vez tende hedmanitos?"

"QUE" preguntaron a golpe Twilight y Night mientras saltaban del asiento

"Que dijiste Shining Armor?" Pregunto velvet

"H-h-hermanitos" trago saliva Night

"Aja" asintió el potrillo "Mi amiga, estem, ¿Catalina? Si ella, me dijo que tenia un hedmano y que son unidos, siempe juegan y yo quiedo uno"

"Ouh Shining eso se debe hablar en privado en casa, tendríamos que ver papá y yo si la ammmm... cigüeña nos quiere traer uno" explico la teoría equivocada para niños Twilight Velvet

"¿Cigüeña?" Preguntó Shining

"Te lo explico luego hijo" le guiño el ojo el unicornio azul

"Okei" acepto el pequeño "Oigan, miden lo que puedo haced!" Exclamo emocionado mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba mientras dirijia su cuerno hacia una botella de agua que tenían en la mesa. Poco a poco empezó a elevarla, era aun complicado pero le parecía bien que lo había logrado. Al abrir los ojos vio que la botella flotaba en el aire, es decir, su magia empezaba a funcionar pero su emoción gano la atención haciéndolo distraerse y dejando caer la botella de agua encima de el, empapandolo completamente

" Ahhhhh ahhhh" empezó a tartamudear intentando contener el llanto

"Shining no llores no pasa nada" agrego Night Light levantándolo con su magia hacia el

"No pasa nada, no te dolió ese golpe" agregó Twilight Velvet

"Si me dolió" empezó a llorar Shining Armor, pues a su edad estaba en los cambios de llorar por todo. Twilight con su saco empezó a secarlo y luego le puso su suéter. Así que decidieron volver mejor a casa


	4. Chapter 4 - Una amiga mas, o la pierdo?

**MLP:FiM no me pertenece, sino a Hasbro. Esto es solo con fin de entretenimiento**

**Cualquier comentario, queja, duda o sugerencia es bien recibida**

_**LA HISTORIA DE SHINING ARMOR: CAPITULO 4 - Una amiga mas o la pierdo**_

Ya habian pasado unos cuantos dias desde aquella amistad entre cadence y Shining Armor, sin embargo, gracias al descuido de no decirse nada, no pudieron hayar la manera de encontrarse y volverse a hablar, pero a causa de ser niños no le dieron importancia y siguieron cada quien por su vida.

Shining Armor al fin habia superado la etapa de la r y ya la dominaba perfectamente. Ahora tenia 5 años, y seguia siendo muy unido a sus amigos, Blaze y Shiny Moon.

El trio salio a caminar por las calles de Canterlot como los buenos amigos que eran

"Ayer mi papa me enseño combate" dijo Blaze muy orgulloso

"Enserio?" pregunto emocionada Shiny Moon, pues digamos que no era una niña muy femenina

"Sip, seguro, fue asombroso" decia entusiasmado Blaze

Shining Armor lo miro "Seguro no me superas con lo que me a enseñado mi papa"

"Te lo demuestro?" pregunto Blaze deteniendose mientras lo miraba apuntando su cuerno a Shining, quien hizo lo mismo.

Se abalanzaron entre si y empezaron a pelear, obviamente de manera amistosa, pero llamando la atencion de los ponyes que caminaban por ahi. Shiny se apeno y les grito a sus amigos "Oigan! No se quieren comportar? Nos estan viendo todos"

Ante esto los 2 se separan y empezaron a reir mientras chocaban cascos. El gran reloj de canterlot toco dando las 7 pm.

"Dios, me debo de ir ya" dijo Blaze mientras salia corriendo "Nos vemos en la escuela"

Shiny y Shining se quedaron solos mientras hablaban "Que te parece una pelea Shiny?"

"Ahorita? No gracias Shining" rechazo Shiny, tenia gustos como los de hombre pues el trio se obsesiono con las guerras y todo eso pero no tenia animo "Oye, que te parece si solo caminamos"

"Ya que Shiny" acepto Shining "Te sientes bien? Te e visto algo mas femenina"

"Que? Ejeje" rio nerviosamente la niña "No, solo que no tengo el animo de una pelea ahora"

"Bueno bueno, jugamos a algo?" pregunto Shining

"Perdon Shining pero me debo de ir, no me siento nada bien" salio caminando la pony terrenal

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de Shining estaban Night Light y Twilight Velvet acostados juntos

"Oye, y le diremos a la cigueña que le triaga un hermano a Shining?" pregunto Twilight Velvet a su esposo

"Eh eh?" se intimido el unicornio azul nervioso "N-no -n-n-no tengo idea cariño" trago saliva

"Por que mira, acompañaria a Shining, y tu y yo tendriamos un momento de diversion" dijo Twilight Velvet algo seductora ganando la batalla y haciendo su rollo amoroso. Duraron ahi un buen rato pero se oyo que alguien cerro la puerta

"Damn!" grito Night "Ya llego Shining"

Twilight Velvet solo le dio un beso mas "Luego continuamos" se levanto mientras iba al baño a arreglarse la crin qeu termino toda despeinada

"Papa!" grito Shining subiendo al cuarto de su padre

"Que sucede hijo?" pregunto el

"Me enseñas mas tecnicas de combate?" pregunto el

Night solo lo vio y se levanto de la cama "Si si si, vente andale, baja al patio"

"Por que ahora estas todo despeindado jua jua" reia Shining inocentemente sin saber el por que

* * *

Afuera en el patio Shining estaba parado orgullosamente mientras miraba a su padre

"Mira Armor, te explicare algo. Nuestras tecnicas sabes bien que solo son por defensa, nada para el mal, jamas uses esto para herir a tus enemigos"

"Pero!" interrumpio el unicornio blanco "Que me dices de Ragnar? Ah jaja a el bien lo pienso hacer pure"

"Shining Armor, eso esta mal, solo es defenda" corrijio su padre "Debes aprender a no ser un demonio con sed de sangre, bien POSICION" grito, mientras que Shining hacia una posicionde combate

Twilight Velvet los miraba desde la ventana, pensaba que era lindo ver a su esposo quien se volvio mas unido a su hijo y perdia el miedo de ser padre, o al menos en unas circunstacias, pero sabia que su niño desarrollaria gustos mas varoniles y no podra mantener gran lazo, necesitaba alguien con quien acompañarse, solo podia tener esperanzas de que su juego "amoroso" tuviera exito

Night y Shining combatian entre si, cada vez el unicornio blanco ganaba fuerza y astucia "EL ULTIMO GOLPE!" grito entusiasmado Shining Armor aventandose a su padre con su casco hacia adelante dandole un golpe en el cuello, tumbandolo al suelo

"nada mal hijo" lo felicito su padre mientras se levantaba y tronaba el cuello "Oye vas ganando fuerza, choca esos cascos"

"Es que, Blaze y yo entrenamos tambien juntos, y antes con Shiny pero ya no tanto" revelo el niño "Oye pa, por que eso? Por que Shiny ya no es como antes?"

"No lo se hijo, no la conozco bien, esa es tu madre. Ya vez que cuando vienen normalmente nosotros estamos juntos y Shiny con tu madre, pero, bueno, quizas sea que tiene ganas de tener una amiga"

"Pero ya nos tiene a nosotros? Somos sus amigos" argumento el pequeño potrillo

"Ah... pero ustedes son hombres hijo, y debo creer que siempre es bueno tener un buen amigo de tu mismo genero, Shiny creo que necesita una amiga"

Shining Armor solo suspiro creeyendo que Shiny queria cambiarlos, pero puede que tenia razon, tuvo que razonar y dejo de preocuparse. Entro a su casa y se metio a bañar para luego irse a su cuarto. Miraba desde su ventana al cielo oscuro "Alguna vez pensaron mandarme un amigo mas?" pregunto a las estrellas "Tengo a Shiny y a Blaze pero, un hermanito no vendria mal, me encantaria protegerlo y ayudarle cuando me necesite" seguia diciendo. Miro las estrellas una vez mas y suspiro mientras se acostaba en su cama mientras miraba su espada que tenia colgada alado de su cama "Este capitan sera el mejor" penso quedandose dormido, mientras que en la habitacion de sus padres se alborotaban nuevamente XD


End file.
